dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Sidious vs Shao Kahn
2019-08-17 (2).png|GalactaK Darth S. VS Shao Khan DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Darth Sidious vs Shao Kahn 'is GalactaK's fiftieth DBX, featuring Sheev Palpatine from ''Star Wars and Mortal Kombat's Shao Kahn. '''Description S4E10! Star Wars vs Mortal Kombat! These two are the dark emperors who have conquered worlds through peaceful politics, bumping off rivals, or just flat out force, and are pretty much one-man armies to boot, but which it the more deadly, the emperor of the galaxy far, far away or the Kahn of Outworld? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The starships touched down in the living forest, stormtroopers pouring out and taking up battle positions. On the opposite end of the forest, several tarkatans did the same. Almost as soon as this happened, a starship landed near the battlefield. Emperor Palpatine getting out, alongside several more stormtroopers. On the other side, Shao Kahn approached the battlefield, Wrath Hammer materialising. He put it away as he did so, the two leaders meeting in the middle of the battlefield. Palpatine: Feel the power of the dark side. Shao Kahn: You are NOTHING! The two then got ready to fight, Palpatine preparing force lightning for a quick first attack. HERE WE GOOO! Palpatine fired a surge of lightning at Shao Kahn, knocking him backwards, only for him to ram his way forwards. Palpatine leaping out of the way and kicking Shao Kahn, who punched him in the stomach. Palpatine retorted by forcing Shao Kahn backwards and firing force lightning at the Kahn Shao Kahn ran forward, throwing his wrath hammer, which Palpatine lifted up, throwing back at him, only for Shao to catch it and slam the Emperor in the gut with it, before ramming him backwards and firing an energy spear at Palpatine, who leapt out of the way, with it instead hitting a stormtrooper. Shao Kahn: Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn! Palpatine laughed, before whipping out his lightsabre. He ignited it, deflecting a javelin spear which Shao Khan narrowly dodged, ramming the Emperor, before grabbing him and punching him several times, before kicking him away. He then leapt at the emperor, Wrath Hammer about to crush Palpatine's head. Sidious quickly countered the attack, the two of them trading blow until Palpatine used a force choke to hold a tarkatan in the way of Shao Kahn, who simply bashed his way through, cutting the creature in half as he rammed into the Emperor, knocking his lightsabre out of his hand. Palpatine used force lightning on Shao Kahn's stomach to distract the Emperor of Outworld, forcing his lightsabre back into his hand, ready to continue with his combat manoeuvre. Shao Kahn tried a swing from the side, with Palpatine leaping overhead, swinging his lightsabre round and successfully slicing at Shao Kahn's shoulder. Shao Kahn, angered at this, kicked Palpatine backwards, before using his Wrath Hammer to bloody Sidious' back. The Emperor fell to the floor, firing force lightning at Shao Kahn to prevent him from reducing Sidious' head to bloody chunks. Shao Kahn: Mwahahaha! It's official. You suck! Palpatine: You wil find the opposite to be true. Shao Kahn brought his hammer down as the Emperor leapt up, with both being knocked backwards by the ensuing attack. Shao Kahn: The Empire's Senate will decide on what is done with your remains. Palpatine: I AM the Senate! Palpatine leapt forwards, spinning his lightsabre around, throwing Shao Kahn backwards, but Shao Kahn was still able to use a mystic choke to throw the Emperor to the ground, beforeteleporting and firing an explosive ball at Palpatine, who turned around, deflecting it with his lightsabre while he relentlessly fired force lightning at Shao Kahn, who simply marched on forwards, brandishing his Wrath Hammer. He instead fired an energy spear, with it hitting Palpatine in the arm, mortally wounding the Emperor, who firced him backwards, still overloading Shao with force lightning. Until, suddenly, he stopped. Shao Kahn, wrongly, saw this as his chance, running forwards and ramming Palpatine backwards, before teleporting to receive a kick to the face and a lightsabre blow to the legs. Shao Kahn simply brought his hammer up in a sweeping motion, before firing lasers out of his eyes that Palpatine simply deflected, sending a tree crashing down onto Shao Kahn. The Kahn of Outworld quickly got the tree off, before teleporting, Palpatine meeting him. The two clashed blows several times, before Kahn succeeded in getting an explosive ball into Palpatine's line of attack. This hit Palpatine, sending the emperor flying. However, Palpatine used force lightning, with it agonising Shao Kahn, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He carried on forwards, teleporting to meet with Palpatine's lightsabre, which knocked the Wrath Hammer out of his hands. He quickly made it re-materialise, going for a blow to the sides, with Palpatine using the force to hold it back. Shao Kahn then tried concussing the Emperor with similar effects. Finally, Shao Kahn tried to simply kill the Emperor by bring it down on his head. Palpatine, however, saw this coming, and brought his lightsabre around, decapitating Shao Kahn. He looked around. It had been a victory, but at the cost of many lives. Nevertheless, Darth Sidious laughed. He had won! Conclusion (Cue Star Wars - Emperor Palpatine Suite) This game's winner is: Darth Sidious! Trivia * Sidious won with 6 votes to Shao Kahn's 3. Next Time Two vengeful fighting game mascots clash next in DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:Magic Duel Category:Fist vs Lightsaber themed DBXs Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Ruler themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Star Wars' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs